Through the telephone
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally is in New York for a week and calls a lonely Ponyboy and they "talk"
1. Chapter 1

The scratching sound on a pencil on paper was the dominant sound in the room as Pony wrote out definitions. More than once he had to start over because he caught himself drawing pictures of Dally in the corners. Nearly five pages he had the first three words and then a random picture of Dally would pop up. He had put those papers in the desk in hopes that his boyfriend wouldn't find them. In a way he hoped that Dally was missing him as much as he was missing him. Sure he had only been gone for four days, but since they had been together, they hadn't missed a single day together.

However about two weeks ago one of Dally's aunts in New York had contacted him and invited him out for a week. He really didn't want to go, to much cheek pinching he had said making a face, but in the end he was convinced. Pony was pretty sure it had something to do with the money they were talking about giving him; but he was going to try and have some good faith.

Finally getting through the rest of his homework, he pulled out a few blank sheets of white paper. Leaning his head on his left hand, he started doodling his lover again, getting lost in a bit of thought. It wouldn't be half as bad if either Darry or Soda were home or even if one of the gang was there, alas no luck. He hadn't really even heard from Dally either, since the last time he had heard from him, Dally said he was being run around like crazy.

Giving up on the drawings he went and laid on his bed, trying to let his loneliness go along with another small problem. It wasn't like Dally had turned him into a sex maniac, but it was quite bad at times and going four days and at least three more; it was going to be annoying. Letting out a sigh, he jumped as the phone in the room with him started ringing. Rolling a bit he laughed since half the time he forgot that Darry got an extra line put in their room.

"Hello," He said putting his head back in the pillow, holding the phone to his ear.

"I'm fucking sick of this place,"

Pony let out a laugh and smiled at the aggravated tone of Dally on the other end of the line.

"You told me that before,"

"It's getting worse, my cheeks hurt like there is no tomorrow since I met a few more of my aunts today,"

"When you get back you won't have to go back for a while if you want," Pony said, rubbing his stomach.

"You know where I sleep Pony? In the room that used to be mine when I would stay here, they never changed it just added a phone,"

"Is it like, exactly how you left it?" Pony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," There was a small rustling noise after a clunk.

"What was that?" Pony asked.

"Taking my shirt off, it's fucking hot in this house," Dally grumbled.

Pony licked his lips lightly and smirked, biting back a chuckle, lowering his voice. "I bet you look really hot right now, lying shirtless like that,"

Dally shivered at Pony's voice. "Oh really, what are you wearing right now?"

"Pajama bottoms and a tank top,"

"Why don't you take that shirt off for me?" Dally purred into the receiver.

Pony smirked and quickly stripped off said clothing and laid back down. "Ok, I'm out of the shirt,"

"Mmm what I wouldn't give to see you right now," Dally said, running his hand over his chest and stomach.

"What would you do to me, huh Dallas," Pony said, in a small moan, knowing how much it got Dally going to hear his full name during any kind of intimacy.

Dally let out a small moan. "Kiss you like you were my air supply, biting your bottom lip, sucking it gently,"

"Mmmmm You know I love when you do that," Pony hummed, feeling himself getting hard thinking about it.

"When I get back, I'm giving you such a pounding," Dally said undoing his jeans.

"Will I be on my knee's? Or would you be over me?" Pony asked, pushing his pants and underwear down.

"How about all of the above,"

"I can deal with that," Pony said, rubbing his palm over the head of his cock, letting a moan slip.

"Do you want to touch yourself for me?" Dally asked, pushing his pants down.

"Can I Dallas? Can I play with myself for you?" Pony asked, whining lightly.

"Fuck Ponyboy, yes," Dally gasped, shivering deeply.

"Mmmm Dally," Pony moaned as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

"You touching yourself?" Dally hummed out, his cock twitching hearing Pony's moans.

"Yea, just for you," Pony moaned, his back arching lightly off the bed. "You gonna let me hear you moan?"

"Anything for you baby," Dally said, moving his hand over his cock wrapping his fingers around it, letting a moan slip out.

"Oh Dallas, I wish you were here inside me," Pony moaned.

"I wish I was too Ponyboy, I can't tell you how much I wish I was there too, fuck I can't wait to be back," Dally moaned.

Between the moans of his lover and the feeling of his hand, Pony lost all coherent thought and settled for moaning. As each of their moans fueled the other, Pony let out a loud moan as he started getting close.

"Oh Dally, can I come?" Pony asked, with a moan.

"Yea baby, let me hear you come," Dally gasped out in a low voice.

With a final loud moan Pony came over his hand and stomach, a few seconds later he heard Dally do the same.

"Mmm," Pony hummed out, grabbing his shirt and cleaning himself off.

"Feel better?" Dally asked, fixing his pants after cleaning himself up.

"Yea, I still miss you like crazy," Pony said, pulling his pants up.

"I know you do, so do I my love," Dally said, running his hand through his hair.

"I don't think I ever want you to go anywhere again," Pony joked, smiling slightly.

"Oh trust me, I don't like being away from you either anyone been giving you trouble,"

Pony shook his head, then almost smacked himself remembering Dally couldn't see him. "Not really, dirty looks from soc's but that happens all the time anyway, but no one has tried anything, I think they are afraid that if they bother me, you'll slaughter them when you get back,"

Dally laughed and scratched his chest. "That sounds about right,"

"Big bully," Pony said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Why don't you go to bed baby?" Dally said.

"No,"

"Why?"

"I barely have gotten to talk to you this entire time you've been gone," Pony pouted.

"I know, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it,"

"That's not soon enough damn it,"

"Don't swear," Dally chuckled. "It doesn't suit you,"

"Yea, yea,"

"Ponyboy Curtis I love you,"

Pony's sour mood went out the window the second the words left Dally lips. They both knew that Dally felt that way, but it was few and far between when he would actually say it.

"I love you too Dallas Winston," Pony smiled, hugging his pillow.

"Get some sleep and have some nice dreams of me," Dally said.

"Do you want me to have to change the sheets and gross Soda out?" Pony asked, chuckling.

"There is something wrong with you," Dally laughed.

"Fine, I'm going I'm going," Pony smiled more.

"Ok, good night Pony,"

"Night Dally, I love you,"

"I love you too," And he slipped the phone in the cradle, leaving a stunned Pony on the other side of the line.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Random phone sex. Yep pretty much.

Hope you like it.

S. E. Hinton owns


	2. Chapter 2

"Pony do you know where my jeans are?" Soda asked, looking around the room.

"On your legs?" Pony asked, smirking a little looking over the book he was reading lying on their bed.

"Haha, not the ones I mean smart ass, I mean the ones that are like two shades lighter than this,"

"Bottom drawer, left hand side,"

"Thank you,"

He grabbed the jeans from where they were and put them in the bag that was sitting on the bed. Earlier that day Soda had announced going over to Steve's for the night and just heading to work the next day. Pony had just kinda rolled his eyes, his mind more occupied that Dally was going to be back the next day. The blond still didn't know when exactly he was going to be there, just sometime tomorrow.

"Got everything? Pants, shirt, pound of hair grease?" Pony asked, laughing.

"Yep I think I do," Soda said, jumping on the bed and giving Pony a quick kiss on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow, love ya,"

"Love you too Soda and see you tomorrow,"

Jumping off the bed he grabbed the bag and headed out, a few seconds later he heard Soda say his good byes to Darry.

"How does some homemade pizza sound for dinner?" The eldest Curtis asked, leaning against the door.

"Only if I can help," Pony smiled, looking up.

Darry smiled and nodded as Pony got up and they headed into the kitchen. After the food was made and in the oven, Darry looked over Pony's homework. He always liked to get it done on Friday so he could have the whole weekend to do what ever he wanted. Soon enough the pizza was ready and they had a nice quiet dinner. A while after dinner Pony got ready for bed, since there wasn't much else really to do.

"Night Darry," Pony said, popping his head into the living room.

"Good night Pony, sweet dreams,"

Pony nodded and headed back to his room, laying across the middle of the bed and feel asleep rather quickly.

It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when he was woken up by a movement on the mattress.

"Soda?" Pony asked a little disorientated.

A chuckle came from the person and an arm snaked around his waist and a kiss was placed against his ear.

"Guess again,"

Pony flipped around and wrapped his arms around Dally's neck, pulling him into a kiss, to which the male responded immediately.

"You're back," Pony said, looking into Dally's eyes.

"That I am," He smiled and rubbed Pony's back under his shirt.

"God did I miss you," Pony said, kissing Dally again.

The older greaser gasped and pulled Pony close to him, rubbing his tongue against his, gripping him tight. Holding on to the sides of Dally's neck, he wrapped one leg around him pulling their hips together. It wasn't surprising that they both were almost painfully hard, their clothed cocks doing nothing but fueling their lust.

"You have no idea how much I missed you baby," Dally said, kissing Pony's jaw line and his neck.

"I may have some idea," He said, grinding their hips together.

"Fuck Ponyboy," Dally hissed digging his nails lightly into his back.

"I want you Dally, please take me," Pony whimpered.

"With pleasure,"

Dally pulled back and slipped his shirt off as Pony took his off as well and pulled Dally back to him. As their lips fused together once more, Dally pushed at Pony's pants until they were down enough for Pony to kick them off. Pony fumbled more than anything to get Dally's pants undone but they soon joined his pants on the ground. Grasping Pony's hips, he pulled their erect flesh together, making them both moan. Reaching under the mattress Dally pulled out the bottle of lube and popped the top of it.

Once he was slicked up, he pushed Pony on his back and got between his legs, spreading them wide. Pressing against his entrance, Dally started slipping in and out at a slow pace trying to get the younger used to him.

"Ohhh Dallas," Pony whined holding onto his shoulders as he got fully in him.

"Fuck I almost forgot how amazing you feel," Dally gasped and panted.

"Move baby, please?" Pony asked, arching his back off the bed as Dally followed his request.

Dally's moans were low and deep as he started moving in and out of Pony at a measured pace, letting the pleasure course through him. Hooking Pony's legs over his arms, he held onto the males sides, kissing his deeply. The blonds lips capturing Pony's moans and gasps as his cock hit all his hot spots. Moving his right hand off Pony's side, he wrapped it around his cock

"Dally, Dally Dally," Pony chanted as he came over his stomach.

Slowing down his thrusts, but not stopping him he grabbed Pony's shirt and cleaned up the mess.

"I want you on your knee's," Dally growled against Pony's lips, before claiming them again.

Pulling out of Pony's slightly limp body, he sat back on his knees and waited for Pony to get on all fours. Dally moved up and grabbed Pony's hips, pulling the male back onto his cock, moaning at the heat.

"Oh Dallas," Pony shivered and twitched as Dally started hitting his prostate.

"Fuck," Dally cursed and moved in and out of him more.

With the movement still inside of him, Pony's flaccid cock started hardening again. Moaning into the pillow Pony started pressing back against Dally, making the male move deep in him with each thrust.

"Oh Ponyboy," Dally moaned, pulling the shirt under Pony and then grasping his cock again.

Soon after the second time Pony came, on the shirt, Dally moaned and came soon after him. Letting every drop of seamen into his lover, Dally pulled out and cleaned them both up and laid on the bed. Pony let out a small noise as he let his body fall on the bed, then moved his head to Dally's chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight? Since what would you of done if Soda would have been here?"

"It's called a surprise since you were the only one that didn't know," Dally said, kissing Pony's head.

"I would say it's mean, but I liked my surprise," Pony said, looking up and pressing his lips to Dally's.

The blond smiled and kissed him back, curling his fingers under the edge of Pony's jaw line.

"I love you," Pony said, softly.

"I love you too," Dally said, rubbing the tip of his nose against Pony's. "Why don't we get into some pajama's and I let you go back to bed?"

"You're going to stay with my right?"

"Nothing would be able to get me away from you right now,"

Pony smiled and kissed him again for a few more minutes before they got up and into some pajama pants. Laying back down, Pony curled up against Dally's chest and let out a very contented sigh.

"I'm glad you're back,"

"Me to baby, me too,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well even though I was going to keep this going anyway, here is the second installment that people said it should have. It would have been up earlier but I was helping my mom babysit and just like didn't feel like writing smut with chillins around.

So I hope you like it

S. E. Hinton owns.


End file.
